The New Xiaolin Dragons
by Superbluestar428
Summary: *WILL BE DELETING/MAY BE UP FOR ADOPTION/READ A/N AT THE END!*
1. Prologue

**New Xiaolin Dragons:**

**Me: Hi! This is my second fan-fic (sort of). I hope you like it! Sorry if the summary is sort of... Unappealing to yor liking. Omi please do the disclaimer!**

**Omi: The author does not own Xiaolin Showdown, but she does own the New Dragons!**

**Me: On with the story! :)**

**Summary: After Raimundo becomes Shoku Leader, Master Fung discovers new dragons. What happens when you have on quiet bookworm, her cheerful twin, a rocking music lover, and one adventurous girl? That's right! One amazing adventure. What will happen if Wuya, Hannibal Bean, Jack, and CHase decide to cut in? What will happen to the new dragons during their stay?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>All was quiet at the temple. Well, sort of...<p>

"Hiya! Judolette Flip: Fire!" yelled a certain pig-tailed girl. With every flip, flames surrounded her. This girl was a Japanese with crystal blue eyes. When she stopped, a circle of flames shot to her opponent.

Her opponent was a brunette guy who looked Brazilian. His emerald eyes looked at his opponent then smirked. He dodged the flames that were thrown at him. "Typhoon Boom!" he yelled as a gust of wind was headed for the raven head girl. She blocked his attack, but her footing was wrong and she was blown away from the wind.

"Woah!" she yelled as she blew farther away from her opponent. Her opponent, known as Raimundo Pedrosa, went to help the girl. The girl's name was Kimiko Tohomiko, the Xialoin Dragon of Fire. Raimundo was the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind, and was also named Shoku Leader not too long helped Kimiko up.

"Thanks, Rai. Good job too." Kimiko said as she smiled at him. Then two more people headed toward the two.

"Wow, Raimundo you did very well in your move! You dropped Kimiko off her feet!" a certain bald headed monk said. This monk was no other than Omi, the Xiaolin Dragon of Water. However for Omi, he couldn't say a slang nor a metaphor correctly because of his little knowledge of the world.

"Um, Omi. I think it's swept me off my feet not dropped me off my feet." Kimiko explained while rubbing his head.

"That too." he said with a little tint of blush on his cheeks.

"You did well, partd'ner." said the cowboy with his Texas accent. The other guy was a blond haired cowboy whose hat covers most of his blue eyes. His name was Clay, the Xiaolin Dragon of Earth. Raimundo smiled at them.

"Thanks guys." he said. As he did, another monk, namely Master Fung, approached the four.

"Very good, Wudai Warriors. Now we will have a meeting about a... Surprise." Master Fung said in a mellow tone. The four nodded and followed the master to the front entrance.

There, the four say another four teens there. "These are the new dragons. I'd like you to meet them." Master Fung said as he gestured a hand to them. There were two girl and one guy. The two girls looked similar, but strangely different (especially in height). The taller girl had round glasses that reflected the sun's light which didn't let the others see her eyes. She was also sitting on her suitcase reading a book. her leg was crossed over the other. She had her dark brown hair in a braided ponytail and wore a black turtle-neck sleeveless shirt with a silver open-vest over it. She also had silver finger-less gloves on. She had dark jeans on and she wore silver converse. She had a darkening aura around her. She was a few inches taller than Kimiko.

While the shorter girl had blond hair with small pony-tails on and the remaining of her hair down. She had bright blue eyes. She had a bright smile on her face which would light up anyone's hearts. The Wudai warriors felt this warm, loving feeling around this girl. The girl wore a red sun dress and flats. She looked about Omi's height.

The boy, however, had this cool aura around him. His brown hair was a bit spiked and he had dark gold eyes. He had a black t-shirt on that read the words '_MUSIC RULES' _in a rockstar kind of fashion with a bit baggy jeans and sneakers. He had a guitar case that hung on his back.

"Wait, a minute. There were four of you. Where's the fourth?" Asked Master Fung. Then all of a sudden...

"WEEE! THIS IS SO FUN!" yelled a voice. The voice had a Tennessee accent and it was definitely a girl's voice. They looked up and saw a girl swinging on the rope. She had dark blond hair and dark green eyes. She also had freckles. She wore a flight hat (the one's with goggles on it) and brown pilot's jacket with a green camouflage shirt under it. She wore a tan-colored jeans and brown ankle-length boots. She dropped down and landed on her feet. "That was sooo much fun! It was like an adventure!" she said her dark green eyes shining bright with excitement.

"Now that you are all here, introduce yourselves, your element, and where you're from." Master Fung said to them. They assembled in a straight line and the glasses girl closed her book and turned towards them, but still sitting on her luggage.

"Hi, I'm Levina Williams. I'm the Dragon of Lightning! I'm from Tennessee!" said the Tennessee girl. Omi looked at her confused.

"Are you a person who drives the big metal bird that flies in the sky?" Omi asked. The girl laughed.

"You're funny. I think you mean if I fly an airplane. No, I don't. My daddy flies in jets, I wantd'ed to also be a jet flyer. You know because it has a lot of adventure!" She explained eye shining bright.

"You also have that accent like Clay!" Omi exclaimed as he gestured a hand to Clay. Levina looked at him and smiled.

"Well then, that's mighty fine." Levina said as she smiled at Clay. Clay blushed and thought that it was a good thing his hat could cover his blush.

"Next..." Master Fung gestured to continue on with introductions.

"I'm Claire Tachibana! My element is Light! I'm from New Jersey, but my sister and I are half Japanese and Filipino." she said pointing to the glasses girl and herself. "And this is my sister Lunette. Her element is Darkness." she said gesturing to her sister. The glasses girl sighed and gave her sister a glare. "Oops, I mean Luna. That's her nickname. She likes to be called that better." Luna waved a little.

"Hi, I'm Jake Bennett. My element is Sound. I'm from New York." he said with a smile. They all bowed to them.

"Now Wudai Warriors, introduce yourselves." Master Fung said and the other four nodded.

"I am Omi. I am the Dragon of Water. I have lived in this temple for as long as I can remember. I am most honored to have more soldiers of war." Omi said bowing.

"I think you mean comrades." Raimundo correct as Omi nodded.

"That too." Omi said.

"I'm Clay Bailey. I am the Dragon of Earth. I'm from Texas. It's nice meeting y'all." He said while tipping his hat a bit to say hello.

"I'm Kimiko Tohomiko. I am the Dragon of Fire. I'm from Japan." Kimiko said as she smiled and waved.

"I'm Raimundo Pedrosa. I am the Dragon of Wind. I'm from Brazil. I'm also the Shoku leader." he said with confidently as he smiled to them. "Welcome to the Xiaolin Temple."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's a bit short, but I hoped you like it. I will make chapter 1 soon! Read &amp; Review! <strong>

**~SuPeRbLuEsTaR428  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1: The Girls & Guys Talk

**Chapter 1: The Girl Talk; Guy Talk**

**Me: Hi guys! This is Chapter 1 of my new/second fanfic! Kimi, can you please do the disclaimer!**

**Kimiko: Sure! DISCLAIMER: Superbluestar428 does not own Xiaolin Showdown, but she does own the new dragons!**

**Me: On with the story =)**

* * *

><p>-Kimiko's POV-<p>

Yay! There's more girls! I'm not the only girl anymore! We'll do makeovers, have sleepovers, talk about boys & crushes, and-

"Have them get settled and let them get some rest. Tomorrow, we'll start training." Master Fung said leaving the us and disrupting my thoughts.

"Yes Master Fung." we replied bowing.

"Come with me girls. I'll show you your room." I said grinning as I led the way. The three girls followed.

"I guess you should follow me, Jake." Raimundo said as he led Jake to the boys room.

(A/N: They have separate rooms now. Boys in one an girls in the other.)

* * *

><p><em>-Normal POV-<em>

When the girls opened the door, they saw it was just a plain wooden room. On the floor were mats which the three knew were beds. The three put their luggage on top of it.

"So girls, how do you like the guys so far? This is my first time not being the only girl here!" Kimiko explained excitedly.

"Really? It must've been hard stayin' with boys for 3 to 4 years." Levina said.

"Well once you get to know them you get used to them. We're like a family." Kimiko said sincerely.

She had always thought of them as a little/big brother... Well except for Raimundo. Okay, she had to admit she had a crush on our Shoku Leader, but it's not like he liked her back. (Oh dear Kimiko, you are so wrong.)

"I think the boys are swell. Especially, Clay..." Levina mumbled the last part an the girls had barely heard it.

"You like Clay!" Kimiko exclaimed with a smirk. Levina blushed deeply.

"U-um... Well... You could put it like that..." Levina said pushing her two index fingers together.

"I think Omi is funny." exclaimed a red faced Claire. Kimiko grinned harder. Then she looked over at Luna who was reading a book. But Kimiko could tell that Luna was listening to every little thing they were saying.

"Hey, Luna... Do you talk?" Kimiko asked curious as to how her voice sounded like. She was quiet and very mysterious. She couldn't even tell what was her eye color.

Kimiko knew she wasn't going to say a word, but she continued. "Don't you want to join us in conversations like this? It's what girls do." Kimiko explained.

"My sister never had any friends. That's why my parents thought it was a good idea for her to come here." whispered Claire.

"So, does your sister talk?" Kimiko asked still curious.

Before Claire could say anything else, a voice interrupted her.

"Y-yes, I-I could t-talk." the voice stuttered. It was a soft and quiet voice. Almost a whisper, but loud enough to hear. It was melodic, but it still had a monotone. Kimiko turned to the dark haired girl who closed her book and looked down at her lap.

"Did she just-" Kimiko started.

"Y-yes, she did." Levina said with the same shock as Kimiko.

"Sorry. I don't know how to talk to people, so I didn't talk to any of you because I was afraid of saying something wrong..." her quiet voice was gentle and soothing. Almost like a song...

Kimiko laughed and Luna blushed more. Luna was never the one to talk to people. Most of the people called her weird and ignored her after... That accident... So she was afraid she would say something weird and wrong...

"You aren't wrong. You should talk more often. Your voice is pretty." Kimiko explained smiling at Luna.

"Thank you..." she said quietly while looking at her lap. She made a friend. Finally! Inside Luna was jumping up and down happily. But of course she didn't let her straight face falter.

* * *

><p><em>Burp. Burp. BUUUUURRRRRPPPP! <em>

"Omi! That was amazing! And not to mention loud." Raimundo said laughing with the boys. Yes, the boys were having a burping contest. To them it seemed normal, but to some people... Not so much...

"Try and beat that!" Omi said proudly. Yes, even he was in on this contest. "I'm very interested in the contest of letting gas out of your mouth loudly."

"It's called a _burping contest_, partd'ner." Clay explained taking another gulp in his soda can.

_!_

"And I'd reckon I just beat yer burp." Clay said grinning. Omi looked defeated.

"Once again, I have been defeated in a new worldly game." Omi said sadly. The other boys just laughed and drank their soda.

"So, how do you like the temple, Jake?" asked Raimundo.

"It's awesome. I can finally have an adventure in life, I hate being stuck in a stupid boring routine I call _life._" Jake explained grinning.

"Yes, you will be our newest dragons. And if train hard and become as good as a Xiaolin Warrior I had become-" Raimundo glared at the small bald headed kid.

"And exactly who became the Shoku Warrior?" Raimundo asked while still glaring at the boy. Omi grinned nervously_._

"I mean as good as the Xiaolin _Warriors_ that _we all_ have become. Then we can all work together to kick the behinds of evil!" Omi said proudly.

"I think you mean kick evil's _butt._" Jake corrected.

"Same thing." Omi said waving it off. They then heard the girls laughing and giggling. Raimundo smiled a little.

"Seems like the girls are fitting in well. I feel happy for Kim..." Raimundo then saw the weird stares they were giving him. "I mean because she was the only girl here... So this is her chance to talk with other girls once in a while." he added. They still gave them funny looks. "Why are you guys staring at me?"

"You have a crush on the Dragon of Fire!" Jake said smirking mischievously. Raimundo blushed at this comment.

"I-I don't have a c-crush on Kimi!" Raimundo stuttered out trying to sound convincing. He failed miserably.

"You do, partd'ner! I knew you did!" Clay said grinning madly. He always knew that Raimundo had a crush on Kimiko and also vice versa for her.

"Hey, I saw you blushing over pilot girl." Jake said smirking. Clay blushed hard and pulled his hat down to hide his blush.

"I shall confess it now to save myself the embarrassment. I sort of like Claire." Omi confessed while looking at the ground, blush tinted his face. The other 3 boys looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Omi -laugh- I didn't -laugh- think you would -laugh- confess -laugh- so easily!" Raimundo said between laughter. After about what seemed like forever, they stopped laughing.

"Well, it's better to laugh it down now than later." Omi said finally getting the blush to go down.

"I think the saying is better to laugh it up." Jake corrected. The others (except Omi) nodded in agreement.

"How about you? I mean the only girl left is-" Raimundo started but was cut off by Jake.

"You mean the Dragon of Darkness? We're complete opposites!" Jake exclaimed while flailing his arms. Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"Kim and I were the same. The trick is to get to be friends with her then get to know her. Then tell me what you think about her once you do those things." Raimundo explained while smiling victoriously. Jake mumbled a 'let's see about that' and laughed. Soon the other 3 followed in suit.

"You know what guys, this is fun. I think I can get used to this." Jake said while putting his hands behind his head. Raimundo and the others smiled.

"You bet!" Raimundo said copying Jake's actions.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like the chapter? This is just a chapter to show how everything worked out and stuff. And Luna's 'accident' I'll put it in an extra chapter later on. R&amp;R!<strong>

**~sUpErBlUeStAr428  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2: First Lesson

**Chapter 2: First Lesson**

**Me: Yay! 2nd Chapter! Oh and I have something special for the next two chapters! It has something to do with Jack**** and Luna... You'll see later! Clay please do the disclaimer!**

**Clay: DISCLAIMER: Superbluestar428 does not own Xiaolin Showdown, but she does own the new dragons.**

**Me: ~Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>It was 5:30 am. It was also time for our new Xiaolin warriors to wake up.<p>

"Up and out 'em, lazy bones! Time for training!" Raimundo yelled at Jake.

Jake was on his mat sleeping comfortable... At least he was comfortable until someone came to be his new alarm clock.

"Ok! I'm up! I'm up!" Jake said sitting up on his mat. Raimundo, with a contented smile, left the room.

"Come outside to the training grounds when you're dressed!" Raimundo yelled behind him.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Jake mumbled getting his robe out of his chest.

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP GIRLS! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF TRAINING!" Kimiko yelled. Levina and Claire nearly jumped off the mat. While Luna just stretched, and calmly got up off the mat.<p>

"Ok! We're up!" they said in unison, but Luna's voice was still quiet.

"Get dressed then come outside to the training grounds!" Kimiko yelled leaving the girls.

"Sure!" Levina and Claire yelled. The three took their robes out of their chest.

(A/N: Okay, Jake's robe is exactly like Omi, Clay, Raimundo's robes. And the Girls' robes are exactly like Kimiko's robe.)

The four new dragons left and headed for the training grounds (let's just say they eat breakfast after training).

* * *

><p>Raimundo and the other Wudai Warriors were waiting for their new students. Yes, Master Fung left the new dragons in their hands. To teach them and make them learn a special lesson throughout each training.<p>

As the new four approached the grounds, they noticed the other four training as they waited.

"Big Bang Meteorang-Earth!" Clay said as he threw his boomerang. It cut through the dummies.

"Shimo Staff-Water!" Omi yelled as his staff turned into a long sword. He cut through the trees easily.

"Arrow Sparrow-Fire!" Kimiko yelled throwing her little birds at the dummies. Her little birds got on fire and burned the dummies.

"Blade of the Nebula-Wind!" Raimundo yelled as he sword turned into nun-chucks. A blast of wind blew away the dummies and cut down trees.

The four then heard clapping and they turned to the new dragons.

"That was awesome!" Levina said as she jumped excitedly.

"Yeah that was so cool! I wan to train hard and become a Wudai warrior!" Claire said while looking up at them from admiration.

"Well first you have to become an apprentice. Then a Wudai warrior!" Omi said with a grin. Claire blushed.

"That was off the hook!" Jake said while giving them a thumbs up.

"What is this hook you speak of?" Omi asked curiously. Everyone nearly fell down from his confusion.

"Nothing Omi. It's just a figure of speech." Kimiko explained to the little boy.

"They make small statues of speeches?" Omi asked.

"She means it's just a saying." Clay said. Omi just muttered an 'Oh' and blushed embarrassedly.

"You guys were... Um, amazing?" Luna said her voice still a monotone, making the statement sound like a question. She looked at Kimiko and Kimiko gave her a thumbs up. Luna sighed with relief.

The boys looked at Luna oddly.

"U-um, d-did I s-say something-"

"You spoke!" the boys yelled in unison.

"Of course she speaks, you idiots! She is, of course, still a human being." Kimiko exclaimed. She was nervous to see how Luna was doing. Last night, Luna said she always wanted to get along with everyone. She's still scared to talk out loud though. But Kimiko assured her to take small steps and take it easy.

"Anyways, today is your first training." Kimiko said with a smile.

"The first lesson is to better understand and trust your comrades." Raimundo explained.

"So today you will only try to understand your comrades. Later we'll see how your trust is with them." Omi explained.

"Easy. So what do we do? Just talk about each other?" Jake asked. The four Wudai warriors (including the Shoku warrior) nodded.

"We will leave you all here. We will practice over there." Omi said as he headed to the other side of the training grounds. The other three followed.

"So, why don't we see each other's elements?" Levina offered. They all nodded.

"Why don't you start?" Jake said pointing at Levina. Levina grinned.

"Okay." Levina went toward a training dummy. "Lightning!" she yelled. A bolt of lightning appeared and struck the dummy. The dummy was electrified and burnt.

"What about you, rockstar?" Levina said as she returned to the group. "Show us what you got."

"Gladly." he said while smirking. He walked up to the half singed dummy.

"Sound!" Sound waves blasted from his hand. It blew away the dummy away.

"How about that!" Jake said smirking victoriously. "What about you pigtails? What can you do?"

"Oh, mine is really for blinding the enemy enough to move to a different place." Claire said in a matter of factly way.

"Really? Show us!" Levina said excitedly.

"Okay." she said happily. Then she took a deep breath and yelled, "Light!"

A bright light blinded the dragons for a minute. When the light disappeared the pigtailed girl was no where in sight.

"Where'd she-"

"Right here!" they looked up and saw the little girl standing on the top of a tree. She was standing on one leg and she had a perfect balance. She flipped and jumped down, landing on her feet. The two were astonished and clapped.

"What about you, bookworm?" Jake asked.

"I... Uh prefer not to use it." Luna said in a monotone.

"Why not? We just showed us ours. Why not yours?" Jake asked.

"B-because I hate using my element on people. It's something I don't wish to do." Luna said still in a monotone.

"So your just scared. I thought you should just trust us." Jake mocked. This guy was getting on Luna's nerves.

"It's not that I don't trust you. It's just, my element is really dangerous. If my enemy sees what I can do, they would control me and I could be the cause of the 1,000 years of darkness. That's the last thing I want to happen." Luna explained.

"I understand. So we won't force you to use your element, unless we really need it." Levina reassured.

"Yea, Sis. We won't force you. Right, Jake?" Claire said as she and Levina glared at Jake.

"Y-yeah. Sorry." Jake apologized.

Then Dojo appeared while scratching his back and body.

"Shen Gong Wu Alert!" Dojo yelled as he itched.

"What is the Shen gong wu?" Omi asked.

"The Silence Jewel. It can mute themselves or the enemy of whoever possesses it." Kimiko explained reading the scroll.

"Come on guys. Let's go and-"

"Wait! Let us get that there jewel!" Levina said cutting Raimundo off.

"Yes, it can show us what it's like fighting the real battle." Jake said excited for the battle.

Raimundo thought for a bit. "Well... Okay. We'll just watch and lend you guys a hand when you need help." Raimundo said. And everyone just nodded their heads.

"Well then all aboard the Dojo Express!" Dojo said while transforming into his large dragon form. They flew up in the air and headed for their destination.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it? I will update soon! I can't wait to show you guys what I have in store for the next few chapters! <strong>

**~SuPeRbLuEsTaR428**


	4. Chapter 3: Jack Spicer & First Showdown

**Chapter 3: 7 Jack Spicer & First Showdown  
><strong>

**Me: Hi! 3rd chapter! And I'm updating very often! Anyways, I forgot to add this in the last chapter. Whenever Levina, Claire, and Luna are in their robes, they look like:**

**Levina- she wears he hair down and has her pilot hat on.**

**Luna- She always wears fingerless gloves (she changes the color mostly everyday, you'll also see why she wears the gloves later on)**

**Claire- she always has her hair half down with small pigtails.**

**Now Raimundo do the disclaimer!**

**Raimundo: Sure! DISCLAIMER: Superbluestar428 does not own Xiaolin Showdown, but she does own the new dragons!**

**Me: ~Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So where did you hide the shen gong wu, Dojo?" Omi asked.<p>

"I put it in the most silentest place in the world!" Dojo said. "In a library. The Library of Congress to be exact."

"Now that seems like a place for Luna. Right?" Claire said turning to her sister. Her sister, like usual, was reading a book. And not to mention completely ignoring her sister.

"What are you reading?" Jake asked while looking over her shoulder.

"It's a poetry book." Luna said in a monotone not even looking at Jake.

"Ok..." Jake said ending the conversation at that. This girl is very mysterious. For some reason, he wanted to know more about her.

They finally saw the library up ahead. It was very large.

"There it is! The Library of Congress!" Dojo said as he landed.

"Let's head inside and find the wu." Kimiko said heading inside.

"Ugh, my most number 1 hated place in the world, the library." Jake said while putting his hands behind his head.

"I'm with you, dude." Raimundo said while looking around. He then spotted jewel on the wad of a statue.

"There it is!" Levina said pointing at the jewel. Before they could make their move, they heard something. It sort of sounded on a helicopter.

"Hello Xiaolin losers!" said a boy with red hair and red eyes. His skin was pale and he wore... Mascara? He was flying with his backpack that had propellers sticking out of it.

"Who's the girly goth?" Jake asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I am not a 'girly goth'!" whined Jack. "I am Jack Spicer! Evil boy genius and the Prince of Darkness!"

Levina rolled her eyes, Claire grinned, Jake looked bored, and Luna... Well she didn't have a care in the world and looked at Jack with a blank look. Her eyes still unseen behind the glare of her glasses. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Who are you? Where are the Xiaolin Losers?"

"We're right here Jack Spicer! And the only loser here is you!" Omi yelled.

"By the way, we're the NEW dragons. I'm Levina, Dragon of Lightning." Levina said getting in her fighting stance pose on the left side.

"I'm Jake, Dragon of the Sound." Jake said in his fighting stance pose on the right.

"Luna/Claire, Dragon of Darkness/Light." Luna and Claire said in unison. Claire was in her stance on top of Luna.

"Whatever! My new and improved Jackbots attack!" Jack yelled as his robots appeared behind him.

The four dragons sprang into action and started destroying the robots.

"Sound!" yelled Jake as sound waves shot out from his hand. it hit the robots and turned them into pieces.

"Lightning!" Levina yelled as she lifted her hand in the sky. Lighting struck in the sky and Levina made the lightning hit the robots. The robots disintegrated into ash.

"Light!" Claire yelled as a bright light surrounded her. The robots were somehow blinded by the light. When the light disappeared, Claire was gone. The robots were confused until... "Hiya!" yelled Claire as she kicked, punch, and chopped the robots to pieces.

Robots were approaching Luna. Luna kicked, punched, and broke all the robots. Then one robot his Luna in the face, knocking off her glasses in the process.

"Luna! Are you okay-" Levina said then gasped in surprise.

Everyone looked to see what had happen, even Jack (who gets easily distracted).

Luna rubbed her head. Her eyes still closed.

"When I get my hands on whoever did that I'm going to-" she opened her eyes which revealed dark violet eyes. Her eyes were full of anger. She noticed everyone staring at her. "U-um, why are you staring..."

She then touched her face and noticed her glasses were gone. "Oh no! Where are they? Where...?" she noticed everyone still staring and saw Jack's blurry image moving toward the jewel.

"Stop staring at me an stop the robots! I'll stop Jack!" Luna yelled as she got up wobbling a little.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Kimiko asked helping her friend.

"I-I'm fine. If I can't use my element, might as well stop sissy boy from getting the Shen Gong Wu." Luna explained jumping towards Jack.

Just as Jack touched the Shen gong wu, Luna touched it too. The Shen gong wu glowed.

"Dragon of Darkness, I challenge you to a- Hey, you have pretty eyes." Jack said staring at the girl in front of him. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Finish your sentence. You challenge me to a what?" Luna asked. Jack shook his head.

"Right. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack yelled.

"A Xiaolin what?" Jake asked.

"A Xiaolin Showdown is a challenge that happens when two people touch a sheen gong wu at the same time." Luna explained. The new dragons looked at her confused. "I read it in the scrolls. Anyways, name your challenge." Luna said.

"Okay. The challenge is Find it. I wager my jet bootsu over your- Wait what do you have?" Jack asked.

"She wagers her Eye of Dashi!" Raimundo said taking it out and throwing it at Luna.

"Whoever finds the Shen gong wu first wins. Let's go-" Jack explained.

"Wait! I need my glasses or anything I could see in!" Luna said.

Kimiko walked to Luna. "Here. These are extra contact lenses." she gave them to Luna and Luna put them on. "Okay, let's go!"

"Xiaolin Showdown!" they yelled in unison.

The library around them changed. The book shelves grew larger and taller. It also created a maze.

"Gong Yie Tempai!" Luna and Jack yelled.

"Woah what just happened?" Jake asked. He looked at the Shoku warrior and the Wudai warriors. They changed into their suits. "And why did you guys suddenly change clothing?"

"And what's Gong- whatever." Levina asked.

"It literally means 'begin the showdown'." explained Omi. Raimundo then began explaining the rules of a Xiaolin Showdown.

Meanwhile with Jack and Luna, they were looking for the Shen gong wu.

"You know Dragon of Darkness-"

"My name is Luna. Didn't you hear the introductions?" Luna said in a monotone.

"Yeah, Luna. Maybe after this showdown we could maybe-"

"In your dreams, sissy boy." Luna said. She saw Jack flying above her and smirked. Jack didn't notice Luna there.

"Hey, Jack watch out for that Lightning bolt!" Luna yelled.

"What lightning-"

"Eye of Dashi!" being completely off guard, Jack was electrocuted by the lightning. He fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"This is a library, so the Shen gong wu should be right..." she looked through the books and saw one glowing. "Here!" she grabbed the book and a bright light shined. Then the next thing anyone knew was that everyone was back to normal and Luna had the three shen gong wu.

"Darn it! I almost had it!" Jack whined as he looked at the Xiaolin warriors.

"Good job on your first showdown, Luna." Kimiko congratulated.

"T-thanks." Luna said a small smile evident on her face.

"This isn't over Xiaolin losers! Until we meet again! And by my Princess of Darkness" he shouted as he flew a kiss to Luna.

"Wha- Princess? Eww..." Luna said as she shivered in disgust. Then she looked back at her comrades. "D-did anyone fin my glasses?" She asked.

"U-um... A-about that." Claire said as her hands were hidden behind her back. She showed it to her sister and there was her round glasses crushed and broken.

Luna's eye twitched and the next thing anyone knew, Luna was crouched down and her back was turned to them. Her hands were on the side of her head.

"N-no g-glasses. I look weird d-don't I? I-I should b-buy new ones... But how? I could get Dojo... No, that would be too much trouble... A-ah, this is so frustrating." Luna said to herself. She was freaking out.

"What's wrong with you sis, Claire?" Levina asked.

"She gets nervous when people see her without her glasses." Claire explained.

"I really look weird and abnormal. T-they will really see me as weird." they heard Luna say. Everyone just sweat-dropped.

_'The only thing weird about you right now is that you're talking to yourself.'_everyone thought as they looked at the crouched girl in front of them.

Then Claire stood in front of Luna. Claire's hands were on her hips and confidence was evident.

"You're too conscious of yourself." Claire yelled at her older sister while pointing at her. "You are really pretty big Sis!" she said as she held her sister's head with both her hands. "Right, guys?" she added.

Luna blushed at her sister's comment. She heard the 'yes' & 'totally' from her teammates. She even heard the 'oh, most definitely' from Omi.

"T-thanks..." Luna said awkwardly.

"By the way, how did you find the Shen gong wu?" Raimundo asked.

"Simple, I looked under 'S' for Shen gong wu." Luna said while shrugging her shoulders.

-Meanwhile with Jack in his lab (aka his parents' basement)-

"I can't believe I lost to the Xiaolin losers!" Jack thought for a moment. "Well they're all losers except my Princess of Darkness! She's so pretty. She has this cool, mysterious vibe around her! If only I could make her-" he stopped in mid-sentence as an idea struck him. You could almost see the lightbulb on top of his head. He smirked evilly. He started writing down his plan. "This is good! I will have the shen gong wu and my princess! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" He said as he laughed evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I'll show you the plan in the next few chapters. And don't worry, I'll add some RaiKim moments in the next chapter! Hopefully... <strong>

**~SuPeRbLuEsTaR428**


	5. Chapter 4: First Date

**Chapter 4: First Date**

**Me: This is the fourth chapter! The ideas just come to me! Now Jack do the disclaimer!**

**Jack: No, disclaimers are for the good side. Plus this story is about the Xiaolin losers and how they kick my butt! Well I wouldn't mind getting my butt kicked by my Princess of course! **

**Me: Do the disclaimer or else I'll tell Luna about how you are scared of the dark and how you can't be away from your mommy for more than a day. And after I tell her, I'll actually put you in a dark place _away_ from your mommy!  
><strong>

**Jack: EEEK! PLEASE NO! I want my mommy! Fine! DISCLAIMER: Superbluestar428 does not own Xiaolin Showdown, but she does own my sweet and mysterious Princess of Darkness! *mumbles* And those other new xiaolin dragons. **

**Me: ~Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The group returned to the temple on Dojo's back. When they got off, they put the Shen gong wu in the vault.<p>

"You did very well, Luna." Master Fung said.

"Thank you, Master Fung." Luna said while bowing.

"And you took off your glasses. You look pretty." Master Fung said.

"Well... I- um broke my glasses while we were there, so..." Luna said fumbling with her words.

"True beauty is usually hidden behind a mask. The mask must break in order to be seen." Master Fung said while leaving. (Sorry couldnt think of anything else Master Fung could say.)

"That's a new one. Are you making these up as you go along?" Dojo asked while following Master Fung.

"True beauty, huh... I don't think he's talking about looks. Being myself would just weird people out..." Luna said as she knew no one was listening. Unknown to her, someone did hear it.

"Talking to yourself would freak someone out even more." said a voice. She turned around an saw it was Jake.

"O-oh hi. Sorry. Since I never had any friends, I had a habit to talk to myself..." Luna confessed. "And I sort of speak my mind when I do..." she added.

_'Try and be her friend.'_Raimundo's words rung in his head. He didn't know why, but he wanted to be one of her trusted friends.

"You know telling someone you don't even really know is bad. I could be an enemy dressed up as Jake. And you would be telling one of your secrets to me." Jake explained.

"I would know if your not Jake. I have really good senses that could see the differences." Luna explained in a matter of fact tone, but it still sounded a little blunt.

"You should stop having that blunt tone. You should trust us and show more emotion." Jake explained.

"I've never really felt any emotion other than loneliness, hatred, anger, and sadness." Luna explained while putting a finger on her chin.

"That has to be a lie. You have a bright and not to mention bubbly sister. She must have rubbed off you at least once." Jake exclaimed while flailing his arms.

Luna just shook her head. "Living my life, you would see it is... Unnecessary. Besides it's better if everyone else is happy."

"Then why not yourself?" Jake asked taking a step forward.

Luna looked at her gloved hands and clenched them tightly. "Because I don't deserve it." she said her voice almost a whisper. Luckily, Jake heard it. "E-excuse me." she said as she walked past him and ran to a different place.

"Stupid!" Jake said as he kicked the wall.

"I-I'm such an idiot." Luna muttered as she ran.

* * *

><p><em>~Kimiko's POV~<em>

I was just sitting on my mat playing Goo Zombies 3. I was on the last level until I heard a knock on the door. I looked up and almost smiled.

"Hey, Rai. What's up?" Kimiko asked as she looked at the Brazilian boy in front of her.

"Where is everybody?" he asked.

"Well, I know Clay offered Levina a tour around the temple. Luna was talking to Master Fung and Jake waited for her. Omi and Claire are both practicing outside." I said. Who knew everyone was already pairing up. But I don't know about Jake and Luna. Luna was too mysterious to read, so I can't really tell what Luna was feeling. While Jake is just too carefree.

"You wanna do something?" Raimundo asked catching me off guard. The question was so unexpected, I thought I heard wrong.

"Sure. Like what?" I asked him. I wonder what he has in mind. I saw him smirk.

"I'll show you somewhere I know you'll like. Come on, we'll fly there." He said as he put out a hand for me to take. I gladly took it and followed him outside.

I got on his back and he flew high the sky. It was getting too high, and I was getting scared of falling. I tightened my grip around his neck.

"Easy, girl. The more you tighten your grip the greater chance you'll break my neck!" Raimundo teased. I puffed my cheeks.

"I'm scared you might drop me and I'll drop to my doom!" I explained while blushing a bit. Being this close to him made my heart beat fast. I wonder if he could hear my heart pounding through my chest.

I've had a crush on him ever since he joined the Heylin side. Well, I actually like him from the beginning, but my feelings weren't noticed until he actually joined evil.

When he did join the Heylin, I was upset. When we thought he joined the Heylin again, I was devastated and thought if I could ever trust him again. But now that was over and now he's the Shoku warrior.

"Don't worry. If you fall, I'll just catch you." he said while showing me a reassuring smile. I smiled back in return. He turned his head bak around and started toward the destination. I leaned my head on his back.

When we finally got to our destination, Raimundo put me down an held my hand. I swear, my face was as red as a tomato!

He led me to the top of a hill (which was in front of the temple). On that hill was a cherry blossom tree. We sat by the tree.

"Close your eyes first." Raimundo said as we just sat down.

"Okay." I said closing my eyes. I waited for about a few minutes, I heard a lot of movement.

"Okay, open." he said as I opened my eyes. In his hand was a rose and a small black box (no it's not a wedding ring).

"What's this?" I asked as i took the flower from his hand. It was pretty and bright. Its petals was a bright red and a calm orange. It was like fire, and it was beautiful.

"Let's just say, it's my first impression." He said while smirking.

"Where'd you get it? I've never seen a flower like it." I asked.

"Well, while we were in Washington, I saw a flower shop by the library. They had one last rose. The store called it the Fire Rose, since it sort of resembles fire." he explained. I could see a tint of blush on his face. Wait, did he just say first impression, and get me a rose? And not to mention blush! Does that mean.

"I think it's the best flower ever." I said while staring at the flowers and shook off my thoughts. That's impossible. Why would Rai like someone as me.

_-Raimundo's POV-_

This evening is going as expected. Now all I have to do is give her the other gift an tell her how I feel. Let's just hope that she likes me back.

"Here, Kimi. The owner of the flower shop gave this to me. She told me to give it to the person I give the flower to." I said as I hand her the small black box.

I watch as she carefully opens it. She unwraps the tissue paper and gasps. Her eyes brighten and I smile. She so cute when she does that.

"Rai, it's beautiful." she said as she examined it. It was a light red cherry blossom hair clip. She smiled at me.

"It'll look more beautiful if you put it on." I said taking the clip and putting it in her hair (by the way her hair is down). She looked even more beautiful. I slid my hand to her cheek. I leaned in slowly. She did the same. When we were two inches away from kissing, we were interrupted.

"Hey, Rai! Kim!" it was Clay. I clicked my tongue and turned around to see the cowboy with Levina trailing behind him. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Oh no! You didn't interrupt at all." I said in a sarcastic tone.

_-Kimiko's POV-_

We were about to kiss! Doesn't that mean... He likes me back! Or he could just be playing with me. I shook that thought out. Rai would never do that to me. He wouldn't just play me. But then again, he might not like me back.

Anyways, I was blushing hard. If only Clay hadn't interrupted us! We could have kissed and told each other our feelings!

"Come on Clay. Let's um go and see how are the others." Levina said as she smiled. She mouthed 'tell me everything later' then left with Clay beside her.

"I- uh- think I should go now." I stuttered walking pass Rai. He grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him. He put his hand on my cheek and leaned in. I leaned in to. Finally, our lips touched and I felt a spark. It was like a firework.

He pulled away and looked at me in the eyes. His face was serious. "Kim, I... I love you." he confessed a tint of blush evident on his face. I blushed too. A smile played on my lips.

I look up at him. "I... I love you too." I said as I tip-toed and kissed him on the lips.

This was the best date I've ever had!

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I finally put some RaiKim! In the next few I'll put some ClayLevina parts and OmiClaire parts too! Maybe even some JakeLuna! I put a JakeLuna part in the beginning. In a separate chapter, I'll talk about Luna's accident and why she wears gloves.<strong>

**~SuPeRbLuEsTaR428**


	6. Chapter 5: Wuya and Kidnapped?

**Chapter 5: Wuya and Kidnapped?**

**Me: Hey guys! Well sorry this chapter is late... And sorry I haven't been updating... **

**Audience: *Has baseball bats and tomatoes in hands***

**Me: Please don't hurt me :(Anyways, enjoy this chapter! Jake do the disclaimer!**

**Jake: Sure! DISCLAIMER: Superbluestar428 does not own Xiaolin Showdown, but she does own the new Xiaolin Dragons!**

**Me: Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Now, the second lesson is concentration. You need to concentrate real hard. You need a lot of focus to use some of the shen gong wu." Raimundo said.<p>

"Like the Tangle Web Comb. When I first used this, it came back to me and I was tangled myself." Kimiko explained holding the Tangle Web Comb.

"Now let's see how much concentration you have, partd'ners." Clay started.

"First one to get to the finish line wins." Omi finished.

"Sound easy enough. When do we-" Jake started when Clay cut him off.

"Hold it, partd'ner. We ain't finish explainin' yet." Clay said.

"The first to get there without falling off the bamboo wins. You can't have any distractions and must have a lot of concentration." Omi said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ready... Set... Go!" Raimundo said as he waved a flag in the air.

The four new dragons started balancing on the bamboo.

"This is harder than chasing a slippery pig on clean-up day!" Levina said as she almost lost balance.

"This is easy!" Jake said as he jumped from bamboo to bamboo.

"Hey Jake! I think you fly is down!" Raimundo yelled.

"It so is not!" Jake said after checking his pants.

"You are such a girly boy! You're worse than Jack Spicer!" Omi yelled.

"I'm sooo much better than Jack Spicer!" Jake said getting angry. Why were they teasing him?

"You have no muscles, you're like a flabby grandma!" Kimiko yelled.

These taunts only angered Jake more.

"Why don't you say it to my-AHHH!" Jake had bad footing so he missed a bamboo and fall.

"Ruby of Ramses!" Kimiko yelled pointing the Wu at Jake. A red light surrounded Jake and put him down to saftey.

"You weren't concentrating!" Omi mocked. Jake muttered a 'shut up cheeseball'. They watched the three girls jump and flip on a bamboo.

"Hey, Levina! Look there's a griffin in the sky!" Clay yelled. Levina's eyes shined and looked up while yelling 'adventure!'.

She was unbalanced and she slipped.

"I got ya, lil' lady!" Clay yelled as he spread out his arms. Clay caught her in his arms with a tint of red on his cheeks.

"T-thanks." she said blushing hard.

And then there were two...

"Hey Claire! I have a cookie for you!" Omi yelled.

"Oh! Cookies!" Claire yelled stopping. But she missed a bamboo and fell. "AHH!"

"Lotus twister!" Omi yelled as his arm stretched and grabbed Claire.

Now all that's left is Luna.

"Luna! I'll rip all your books." Raimundo yelled, but Luna ignored his comment and kept going.

"I'll read your writing book of secrets!" Omi yelled.

"You mean diary." Kimiko corrected.

"That too!" he said. He looked up and saw Luna wasn't stopping. She just ignored him!

"Your shoe is untied!" Clay yelled.

She ignored him too. She couldn't afford to get tricked like the others.

She jumped and flipped in the air. She landed at the finish line. The others ran to her and congratulated her.

"You have good concentration and learned to ignore your surroundings that could cause a distraction." Omi said while nodding his head.

"Yeah, how did you do that?" Kimiko asked remembering her first concentration test.

"Ok. First, my books are locked in my chest secured with a magic lock I can only open that was given to me by Master Fung." she said as she saw the mouths of her comrades dropped.

"Second, I don't have a diary. I think diaries are unnecessary." she explained while shrugging. "And third, the converses I'm wearing dooesn't have shoelaces." she said pointing at her shoes. True to her word, her converses were shoelace-less!

"Also, I can block out any unnecessary things that can get me unfocused." Luna explained while scratching her chin.

Raimundo and the Wudai warriors nodded their heads.

"And the winner is... Luna!" Raimundo explained gesturing his hands to Luna.

Then, an itching Dojo came in. "Shen Gong Wu Alert!" he yelled while holding the scroll.

"What's the wu, Dojo?" Raimundo asked running to the small dragon.

"The Ring of the Dragon. It can make anyone who wears it breath out fire like a dragon." Dojo explained as he laid the scroll flat on the ground.

"Let's get that wu before Jack Spicer or anyone else does!" Omi said as Dojo grew larger. Everyone got on his back and he flew off.

* * *

><p>"Mwhahaha! It's perfect! This plan is so going to work! I'll get the wu and the princess!" Jack yelled. Suddenly his watch started beeping. "Ooh! A new wu! The Ring of the Dragon? Excellent." Jack said smiling evilly. "No on can stop me now!"<p>

"Jack! I baked some cookies for you!" his mom yelled from upstairs.

"Oooh cookies!" he said jumping for glee as he ran up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Why is this castle even up still? It's been like decades or centuries since this was created!" Dojo exclaimed.<p>

"Why do we have to wear these silly costumes in the first place?" exclaimed Jake. The boys wore a frilly shirt under a suit coat thing (they had a different color coat for each boy) that matched their pants. They looked like they were from the 17th century!

Jake wore white, Raimundo wore silver, Clay wore green, and Omi wore blue.

"Oh yeah! Just look at us!" Kimiko explained. Once the boys saw them, they almost fainted.

(Sorry if I'm describing the girls better. I don't know how to describe the boys' clothes.)

Kimiko wore a red dress that went up to her ankles. It was spaghetti strapped, and had a gold sash around her waist. Her hair was in a bun with the hair clip Raimundo got her.

Levina wore an electric blue dress that had off the shoulder sleeves. It went just below the ankles and she wore white strapped heels. Her hair was in a side ponytail and it was curled a bit.

Claire wore a yellow baby doll dress. She also wore her white flats, and had her hair up in a ponytail with a few strands of hair dangling. She also wore white gloves that went to her wrists.

Now last, but not least Luna. The boys were speechless. Luna wore a dark violet strapless dress that went to her ankles, and had a black sash on her waist. She wore black strapped high heels and wore black gloves that went to her elbows. Her hair was half up half down with her hair curled at the ends.

"I hate dresses." was all Luna said as she hugged her arms for warmth. She looked up and saw the boys' mouths open. "Did something happen?" she asked confused.

Kimiko just laughed and shook her head. "You look beautiful Luna."

Luna blushed and muttered a 'thanks'.

"Well let's look around now." Levina said as she started to move. The girls started looking, but the boys still stayed at their spot with their mouths open.

"You know, if you keep your mouth open like that, then flies will go in them." Claire said smiling. The boys closed them and finally started looking around.

"Oh look it's the Xiaolin monkeys." said a voice. It was like the sound of a creaking door.

The Xiaolin warriors looked up and saw a woman sitting on a chandelier. The woman had long red hair and wore a back dress that had the sleeves hanged down. She also didn't wear shoes.

"Hey, Wuya. How's your ugly face?" Kimiko said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Wuya flushed re with anger.

"Why you litte-" Wuya started, but was interrupted by Omi.

"We will find the Ring of Dragons before you do!" Omi shouted while pointing a finger at her.

"Not if I find it first!" yelled another voice. Jack Spicer come in from an open window. He was flying with his heli-bot.

"It's on Spicer!" yelled Raimundo as he went in a fighting stance. So did the others.

"Yeah, well you will have to go through my new an improved Jack-bots first!" Jack yelled as he pressed a button and a lot of Jack-bots appeared.

"And also my rock warriors!" Wuya said raising her arms and summoning her rock warriors. Big, rock-like monster rose from the ground. "Attack!" Wuya said while pointing at the Xiaolin Warriors.

And the battle began.

"Sound!" Jake yelled as sound waves came out from his hand and hit the Jack-bots and also one of the rock warriors in the process. But the rock warrior just closed up the wound and started attacking again.

"Lightning!" Levina yelled as a lightning bolt struck a rock warrior and split it down the middle.

"Light!" yelled Claire as a bright light flashed and blinded the Jack-bots. Claire then attack while they were blinded and they fell to pieces.

Luna was being chased by a rock warrior.

"You stupid piece of rock! Stop following me!" She shouted as she ran faster. She had no choice but to use her element. She sighed. She took off her one of her gloves while still running. She then stopped and turned a put a hand out and yelled, "Darkness!" Dark fog shot out of her hands an covered the warrior. Her eyes were beginning to turn black, but she shook her head and closed her eyes. She quickly put pulled her hand back to her and put her glove on. She opened her eyes, revealing their violet color, and looked toward the creature. There was nothing but pebbles there. She sighed with relief, but then something like electricity shocked her. She fells into some that felt like metal. She looked up and saw a Jack-bot before she losing consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Got it!" yelled Omi, Jack, and Wuya.<p>

"Jack and Wuya I challenge you to a Showdown Trio. Showdown is called 'May I Have this Dance'. First one to find the ring on someone's finger wins!" Omi yelled. "I wager my Orb of Tornami for your Reversing Mirror (Jack) and your Silk Spitter (Wuya)!"

"Okay! Let's go!"

"Xiaolin Showdown!" the three yelled in unison. The castle morphed. It looked brand new and glowing. People appeared and started dancing. The other Xiaolin Warriors were up in a balcony away from the three below. The Wudai warriors also changed to their battle suits.

"Gong Yi Tempai!" the three left on the bottom yelled as the started running around.

They started looking at people's hands to see if they had it on their hands. They danced with some people, but found out they couldn't find it.

Omi then noticed a beautiful girl in front of the ballroom. She wore a long, puffy, pink dress, and also wore a tiara. She held a pink fan with flowers on it and the fan covered her mouth and nose, and only revealed her eyes. And on her finger, was the Ring of the Dragon.

Omi ran toward the princess. Then he spotted Jack on his heli-bot flying towards her.

He also noticed that Wuya was trapped with some rope that he suspected was from the Silk Spitter.

"Orb of Tornami!" Omi yelled as he brought out the orb. water poured out of the orb and toward Jack. Jack noticed and took out the Reversing Mirror.

"Reversing Mirror!" he said as the water was sucked into the mirror and then got out from the mirror. The water hit Omi, and he fell to the ground.

Jack bowed in front of the princess with one hand out. The princess gave him her hand that had the ring on it. Jack grabbed the ring and everything morphed back to normal.

"Omi!" yelled the other Xiaolin Warriors. Omi was on the floor with swirls in his eyes. Raimundo helped him sit up. Omi coughed up water and looked around.

"Did we win?" he asked as he looked around wearily.

"Sorry, dude, but we didn't." Jake said.

Then there was maniacal laughter above them. They looked up and saw Jack flying on his heli-bot with the ring in his hand. Jack-bots were right behind him.

"I won, Xiaolin Losers. Now I will take my four prizes with me." Jack said smirking evilly.

"Wait, four? You only got the Orb of Tornami, Silk Spitter, an the Ring of the Dragon. How do you have four?" Kimiko asked doing the math in her head.

Jack smirked even more.

"Because I also have her!" he said as he moved to the side. It revealed an unconscious Luna in the arms of a Jack-bot.

"Luna!" yelled Claire. The other dragons just noticed that she was missing. She was also missing in the showdown.

"Well, bye losers!" Jack said as he flew away with the Jack-bots.

Claire fell to her knees and started crying.

"No. She can't leave me... I can't leave her either." she cried as she covered her face with her hands. Claire's eyes then suddenly widened and she turned. She ran to Raimundo and hugged him while crying.

"Raimundo, she can't be alone in the hands of evil. They will make her use her element! And then bad things will happen... And the killing... And-" she said really fast.

"Wait, what do you mean killing?" Raimundo asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Her element is really powerful, especially when she's angry. And if it is used for evil, who knows what she could do!" Claire explained as more tears streaked her face.

"We'll save her Claire. Don't worry." Kimiko reassured.

"Yeah, we'll stop that Jack Spicer and we'll get your sister back." Levina said as she gave Claire a soft smile.

"Yes. We will get her back!" Omi said comforting her. Claire smiled and looked back up in the sky.

They were already gone, maybe even already at Spicer's house.

_ ''I will find you Sis. Whatever it takes. I will save you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! R&amp;R!<strong>

**Superbluestar428~**_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 6: Luna,the Princess of Darkness

**Chapter 6: Luna, the Princess of Darkness?**

**Me: Hey guys! So, I hope you guys are happy cuz I made two chapters in one night! It took some work, but I finally did it! Yay! Levina please do the disclaimer!**

**Levina: DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Xiaolin Showdown, but she does own the new Xiaolin dragons.**

**Me: Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"This plan will work. We'll have the shen gong wu in no time!" Jack said as he smiled evilly. In his hands looked like a tiara with ruby jewels. But it wasn't just any tiara, it was a mind control tiara.<p>

He walked toward an unconscious Luna that was sleeping on the lab table. He placed the tiara on her head, and turned it on.

Luna immediately sat up. She looked at Jack and smiled.

"Jackie! Was I slacking off? Should I bake you some cookies?" Luna said innocently. Her eyes were no longer their dark violet, but it was a bright ruby color. She looked down at her clothes and saw that she wanted new ones. "Jackie, I need new clothes so I can bake your cookies!"

"Already on it, my Princess of Darkness!" he said just as a Jack-bot came in with a bag of clothes.

Luna opens the bag and smiles.

"Aww, Jackie, I love it! I'll change now!" Luna said cheerfully as she ran to the bathroom.

When she was gone, Jack sighed contentedly.

"She's so cute!" jack said with hearts in his eyes.

* * *

><p>The Xiaolin Dragon were on thinking of ways to get Luna back.<p>

"Since Spicer has Luna, something's bound to happen here. So we better stay here and protect the vault." Kimiko said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Omi and Clay protect the inside, while Jake and I protect the inside." Raimundo ordered. The said people nodded.

"What about me?" Claire asked as her eyes glittered with hope.

"You'll stay here with Kimiko and Levina. We'll call you guys for back up." Raimundo informed.

"We want to help too." Kimiko said. Luna was her friend too. She doesn't want that stupid Spicer doing anything bad to her... Or worse, something perverted!

"We'll get her back. I promise. But for now, you three stay here." Raimundo said as her ran off. All three girls crossed their chests and shook their heads in disgust.

"And 'pparently the girls get left behind." Levina said.

"So mean." Claire said as she scrunched her eyebrows angrily.

"It's the most perfect yet stupidest choice!" said a voice behind them.

"What the-" Levina said, but was cut off when her mouth was covered with tape and she was tied up with rope.

"Hey- Wait!" Kimiko yelled before her mouth was also taped and she was tied with rope.

Claire screamed before getting captured herself.

* * *

><p>Omi thought he heard a scream, but shrugged it off. Clay and Omi then heard something move in a bush. They went to check it out.<p>

"_Darkness..._" said a sinister whisper as black covered Omi and Clay's vision.

"What in tarnation?" Clay yelled. He then tried using his element.

"Wudai Crater Earth!" he yelled, the rocks appeared and covered his hands. He tried hitting the darkness, but was then pushed back by a mysterious force. "What the-?"

"Let me try." Omi said as he cracked his knuckles an got in a stance.

"Wudai Neptune Water!" he yelled as water appeared, but was only to be pushed back and hit Omi and Clay.

"You can't get out unless I want you to. Have fun while you're in there." said that sinister voice. It sounded distant and like an echo, yet very familiar...

"That sort of sounds like..." Clay started, but was cut off by Omi's screams of 'Help!' and 'Save me!'

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Jake asked. He could of sworn he heard Clay scream that went all distantly.<p>

"That might just be your ears playing tricks on you." Raimundo reassured.

"That was no trick." said the sinister echo voice. Jake and Raimundo looked around readying themselves to take action.

Then they saw her.

There, leaning on the wall, was a girl. On her head was a tiara that had ruby jewels on it and she wore a black butterfly mask that covered her eyes and part of her nose. She wore a low red strapless top, and also a red mini-skirt. She also wore a black sweater with its sleeves cut off and it went to her knees. She also wore black ankle-length boots. He also wore red, dangling star earrings, black fingerless gloves, and red bangles. Her dark brown hair was down and went up to her waist, and had red streaks in it. Her eyes were a bright ruby red.

"Who are you?" Jake and Raimundo asked in unison.

"I'm the princess of darkness." she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

She laughed a little and took off her mask. Standing there, was the girl that had been kidnapped. "Peek-a-boo. Miss me?" she said acting innocent. She then smirked evilly.

"Luna? What happened to you?" Jake stuttered out. She was pretty, but her clothes revealed too much skin. Leave it up to Spicer to buy such clothing.

"Oh nothing. I just realized that Jackie was so cute and that I love him. So I'm doing a favor for him." she said as she smirked evilly. Jake and Raimundo almost barfed when she said 'Jackie'.

"How did you get in?" Raimundo asked angrily.

"Well let's just say they're going to be afraid of the dark for a while. And with the girls... Well they're tied." she said while smirking evilly. Raimundo gritted his teeth. If she did anything to Kimiko, well... He wouldn't hurt Luna, she was doing it against her will. But he knew who would have to take the blame. "Anyways, I would love to stay and chat, but Jackie is expecting me to come home with gifts." Luna said as she made her way to the vault. Jake and Raimundo blocked her way. Jake was in front of her and Raimundo was behind her.

"You're not getting the Shen Gong Wu." Raimundo said getting in a fighting stance.

"We'll do whatever it takes, even if it means fighting you." Jake said also getting in a fighting stance.

Luna shrugged. "Suit yourself." she said as she just stood there and waited for them to attack. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wudai Star Wind!" Raimundo yelled as a big gust of wind shot out of his hands.

"Sound!" Jake yelled as sound waves shot out of his hands. Luna just sighed and jumped in the air. The sound waves hit Raimundo knocking him to the wall. And vice versa for Jake as the wind knocked him off his feet and to the wall. Luna flipped in the air and landed on her feet. She looked at the two boys an noticed they were knocked out of consciousness.

"_Pathetic_." she said with disgust as she rang the bells and opened the vault. She got a sack from her pocket, and started stuffing the Shen gong wu in it.

"Luna, wait." Luna turned to see Jake leaning on the wall for support. He was breathing heavily and holding on to his chest.

"Aww... I thought you were dead." Luna said disappointed.

"You can't take the Shen gong wu." he said in between breaths. "I thought we were friends. All of us."

Luna stopped in her place. Something in her chest was beating really hard. It hurt. She felt like she was going to cry.

"I-" Luna started, her eyes wavering from red to their usual violet. "No. We're not friends." there was an evil tone in her voice and her eyes turned back to red. She quickly took out the Golden Tiger Claws. "Golden Tiger Claws!" Luna yelled as she made a portal in the wall and jumped in it. Luna snapped her fingers just before the portal disappeared.

Jake rushed back upstairs. He then heard a loud thump and two 'Oof!''s outside. Then Clay and Omi rushed inside to see Jake helping Raimundo up.

"Where is she?" Omi asked looking around and seeing the vault open. He rushed down the stairs and into the vault.

"She's gone. She left with the Shen gong wu." Jake said sadly.

"It was Luna, wasn't it?" Clay asked looking a bit sad.

"Yes. Yes it was." Jake replied mirroring the same sadness.

"Wait! What about the girls?" Omi yelled as he ran out of the vault room.

The four boys ran toward the temple where they left the girls. There, all tied up, was the girl squirming around trying to get out of the rope.

Kimiko eyes lit up as she saw the boys run up to them. Her voice was muffled against the tape, but they knew it must have meant, 'Hurry up and untie us!'.

After the girls were untied, they ripped the tape off their mouths. Once Claire's tape was off, she started yelling, "That was Luna! That was Luna!"

"Yes, it was. She seems to have gotten evil by Jack Spicer." Omi said as he frowned.

"Yea, she kept calling Jack 'Jackie'." Jake said as he shivered at the thought of Luna and Jack actually doing couple stuff. Ew...

"We have to get her back par'dners. She was mighty powerful that even Omi nor I could break through her darkness." Clay responded as he gestured to Omi and himself.

"Well, I guess we have to go to Spicer's house and kick his butt until he releases her." Raimundo said as he punched his fist into his hand.

"Right. Let's go, tonight." Kimiko said as she headed toward the door. The others then followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 is done! Yay! R&amp;R!<strong>

**~SUPERblueSTAR428**


	8. Chapter 7: Light VS Darkness

**Chapter 7: Light vs. Darkness**

**Me: So, this is the second chapter I finished last night! I hope you like it :) Claire, please do the disclaimer!**

**Claire: DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Xiaolin Showdown! But she does own the new Xiaolin Dragons! She's so nice for creating us!**

**Me: Aww... I know I am thanks! ;) Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Jack was currently working on upgrading his Jack-bots when there was someone coming down the stairs.<p>

"Jackie! I'm back!" Luna said as she got at the base of the stairs, the sack of stolen Shen Gong Wu in her hand.

Jack lifted his goggles on top of his head.

"Oh cupcake, you're back!" he said cheerfully. Luna put the sack on the table. Some of the Shen Gong Wu came out of the bag. "Wonderful! You're the best!"

"No you are!" Luna said with a small giggle.

Jack sat on his chair that resembled a throne. Luna then came over and sat his lap. She faced him.

"Jackie, you're so cute." Luna said as she smirked.

"Not as cute as you." Jack responded back liking the closeness. Luna then leaned in and he did the same.

He then kissed her and she kissed back. Then all of a sudden...

BOOM!

The Xiaolin dragons appeared through the hole in the wall. When they saw the sight in front of them, they were all disgusted. Raimundo and Kimiko covered both Omi and Claire's eyes.

"What can be seen cannot be unseen!" Jake said as he shivered. This is the picture he tried to avoid.

Jack and Luna pulled away to see what the noise was. When they saw who it was, Luna hopped off of Jack and stood up.

"You know, it's impolite to stare." Luna said as she put both hands on her hips.

"You know it's weirder to see one of your friends lip-locking with your enemy!" Levina yelled back.

"This is weirder than a boy in a beauty pageant." Clay said.

"Jackie is not my enemy! He's my prince!" Luna exclaimed as she looked at Jack dreamily.

"That's right, princess." Jack said as he put a hand around her waist.

"Aww, Jackie!" Luna said cheerfully.

"I swear if they start making out I'm leaving to puke." Jake said disgustedly.

"Jack-bots! Attack!" Jack yelled as the robots rushed toward the dragons.

The dragons destroyed and defeated all the robots.

"It's my turn, Jackie!" Luna said as she stepped in front of Jack.

"What? You're gonna let a girl fight for you, Jack?" Clay said as he shook his head.

"You should be the one to talk. You can't even hit one." Luna said as she cracked her knuckles. "Anyways, say good bye to the light, because you won't be seeing much of it." Luna said as she put a hand out in front of her. "Darkness!"

Black smoke shot out of her hands. Before it could cover the dragons, a bright light shot out as well and clashed with the darkness.

"Light!" Claire yelled with one hand in front of her.

"Give up, Claire. You know you can't win." Luna said as her voice started to sound different.

"You know you wouldn't hurt me, Luna!" Claire yelled back as she struggled against the darkness. The ray of darkness was winning.

"Well I'm not that kind of girl any more." Luna said as she put more force into it.

Claire knew she was about to give up. She couldn't hold this up any longer...

"What about mommy?" Claire yelled her eyes hidden behind her bangs.

Luna was taken aback a bit. "W-what about mom?" she stuttered out.

"You know what she would say if she was here." Claire said, knowing she would get through to her. The darkness wavered back a bit.

"Well she's not her any more!" Luna yelled trying to keep up the ray of darkness.

"Yes, but if she was, she would be disappointed." Claire said.

"Shut up." Luna whispered.

"She told you to take care of me not kill me!" Claire yelled.

"Claire, you better shut up." Luna said a little louder.

"YOU DON'T WANT ME TO TURN UP LIKE HER!" Claire yelled back. Tears glistened in her eyes. Claire was going to win. She knew it.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Luna yelled. She was so angry and distracted that she didn't see the light winning against the darkness. The light defeated the darkness and hit Luna. Luna was then thrown against the wall. She slid down the wall. The tiara on her head cracked, then broke in half and dropped to the floor.

Luna opened her eyes, the bright ruby red color disappeared and was replaced with a dark violet.

"Wha- Where am I?" Luna asked as she looked around. She looked down and saw what she was wearing. She covered herself with her arms. "And what am I wearing?" she yelled.

"Oh no! The tiara broke!" Jack yelled as he gripped on his hair.  
>As Luna stood up, she was almost pushed back by something that cling to her legs. There was also something dripping onto her legs.<p>

She look down and saw it was Claire crying. She cried hard.

"I thought I lost you! You were- And then you- Then you said-" she said said in between cries. Luna picked up Claire, and Claire cried onto her shoulder. Luna rubbed her back.

"I don't know what happened, but it felt like I was about to hurt you." Luna said softly. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

Claire cried harder and looked at her sister. Luna smiled lightly, and wiped some of Claire's tears. Claire smiled back, then remembered something. She whispered into her ear and Luna's eyes widened. Luna put Claire down, and walked toward Jack.

Jack backed away a bit. Luna then grabbed him by the collar and her other hand was tightly in a fist.

"You brain wash me, you give me these disgusting clothing, and then you make me kiss you! My first kiss too! You are so going to pay." Luna said as she lifted him off the ground.

"What happened to me being your prince? Your 'Jackie'!" Jack said nervously.

"You're going to look Jack'd after I do this!" Luna said as she punched him on the face. Luna then dropped him on the ground.

Luna then wiped her hands together.

"Come on let's go home. I need to wipe my mouth with lots of soap. Maybe I should just burn them..." Luna said as she stepped around the unconscious boy on the floor. Luna grabbed all the Shen Gong Wu in the sack and threw it to Raimundo who caught it easily.

"Thanks for the rescue." Luna said, a small smile graced her face.

Claire ran next to Luna and held her hand tight as she smiled up at Luna.

"I'm so glad you're back." Claire said softly.

"Glad to be back." Luna said relieved.

The other dragons hugged Luna and welcomed her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Hehe, Jack got what he deserved. I was sort of freaked out when I typed the Jack and Luna kiss... Ewww...! Anyways, R&amp;R!<strong>

**~superBLUEstar428**


	9. Chapter 8: Anniversary and Past

**Chapter 8: Anniversary and Past**

**Me: Hi :) Here's another chapter for you! I'm on a roll! Anyways, Luna do the Disclaimer!**

**Luna: The author does not own Xiaolin Showdown! But she does own the new Xiaolin Dragons!**

**Me: Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After the mind control incident, everything calmed down. The new Xiaolin Dragons learned how to fight better, and even how to be a better team. New Shen Gong Wu appeared and they won them all.<p>

It seemed like everything was going out right. The new Xiaolin Dragons acted like a family, and were even accepted into the Xiaolin Warrior family.

The new dragons seemed to know everything about each other. Well, except Luna. Luna would talk normally to them, but se wouldn't say much about herself. She was so mysterious.

Jake wanted to learn more about her. It was like discovering something that doesn't exist and wanting to know more about it. He's just so curious.

Little did he know, that he was going to learn more about her that day.

It was a day off with no training or chores. The new dragons and warriors were busy doing tricks and playing games.

Luna, however, did not include herself with the others. Instead, she searched around for the small green dragon.

Finally, she spotted him eating an eggroll.

"Dojo! There you are!" she said calmly. Dojo looked up at her with a confused face.

"What do you need, kid?" Dojo asked curiously.

"I need a favor to ask." Luna said as she played with her fingers, not making eye contact with the dragon.

"What is it?" Dojo asked.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure no one knows you're doing this?" Luna said as she soared through the sky on Dojo.<p>

"Yes. I didn't tell anyone." Dojo reassured. "Why are you even going back to your home."

"Well, let's just say today is... Special." Luna said as she looked out in the distance. Dojo saw a pained glint in her eyes, and he knew he was doing the right thing.

"We're here." Dojo said as he spotted their destination. There was a sign that said 'Welcome to Laker Heights, NJ.' (A/N: I made the town name up by the way.)

"Dojo, just drop me off here, and wait for me. You can hide in the tree for now." Luna said as she walked on the sidewalk. Dojo climbed up the tree and hid. He watched the girl leave his sight.

* * *

><p>Luna walked until she found the place she was looking for. She looked up at the sign and walked in.<p>

She walked and walked until she found the right one.

It was a tombstone that read, '_Mable Tachibana. Will always be remembered as the greatest daughter, wife, and mother. 1975-2006. She will always be loved in our hearts._'

Luna reached into her bag and took out a bouquet of yellow daffodils. She laid them in front of the grave. Luna then sat down in front of the grave, her knees brought to her chest.

"Hi mom. I don't know what to say exactly. So much has happened since the last time I came to see you. Like I'm the Dragon of Darkness. That power I had was my element." as she said those last two sentences, bad memories appeared in her mind, but she shook them away.

"Also, I've made friends. They're really good to me. They are like my precious family. By the way, Claire is also a dragon. She's the Dragon of Light. I've taken care of her, since you've been gone." Tears streaked down her face, and Luna wiped them away quickly. "And- I'm so sorry." Luna said as she removed one of her gloves. On the palm of her hand were black marks. She grabbed one of the daffodils, and it immediately withered in her hand. Luna sighed as she put her head on her knees and cried.

"Luna?" The crying girl turned around and immediately stood up.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" Luna said as she quickly wiped her face.

Jake just stared at her. His eyes pierced through her. He then looked down at the unvoiced Han holding the withering flower. Luna looked down and hid the hand behind her back. Her other hand gripping the other glove tightly.

"I followed you." Jake said after a moment of silence.

"Why? Did you tell anyone? Did you tell Claire?" Luna asked frantically.

"I just saw you and Dojo leaving, and took the Golden Tiger Claws to follow you." Jake informed taking out the golden claws.

"Good." was Luna's reply.

Luna sat back down and stared at the tombstone. She brought her knees closer to her chest.

Jake sat down next to her.

"Who is she?" Jake asked looking at the tombstone.

"She's my mom." Luna said sadly looking at the tombstone.

"So what happened to her?" Jake asked seeing if he could comfort her better if she talked about.

Luna was doubtful at first to tell him the story, but she knew she could trust him. She sighed and looked back at the stone.

"Well, it all started when I was 10 years old..."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, where's Luna?" Kimiko asked as she looked around and saw the violet-eyed girl was gone.<p>

"Wait a minute, what's today?" Claire asked. If she was correct, she would know where her sister was.

"August 9th. Why?" Levina asked looking at the little girl curiously.

"It was today! That totally slipped my mind!" Claire said.

"What was slipping in your mind?" Omi asked confused.

"She means she forgot about something." Raimundo corrected.

"Today is my mother's..." Claire trailed off as she doubted to tell her fellow dragons.

"Your mother's what?" Kimiko asked.

"... Death anniversary..." Claire finished. Everyone just looked at her. Their eyes filled with sadness.

"H-how did she die, li'l lady?" Clay asked.

Claire gulped. "I don't think I should tell you. Luna would kill me!"

"She won't mind. We're her friends after all." Omi said as he nodded his head.

Claire looked up at them and sighed. Now that they knew, they wouldn't let it go just like that.

"Well, it all started when I was 5 years old."

* * *

><p><em>A small little girl with dark brown hair and violet eyes was swinging on the swings with another little girl, who looked like her little sister.<em>

_ Yes, it was Luna and Claire Tachibana. Their mother, Mable Tachibana, was sitting on a bench, watching her little girls. Everything was peaceful. The girls were laughing as they went higher, and the mother relaxing and watching the girls. Everything was problem-free, until another little girl, about the same age as Luna, showed up._

_ "Get off." the girl said in a harsh tone._

_ "You can't tell me what to do, Hannah." Luna spat as she continue to go higher._

_ "I said GET OFF!" Hannah said as she pushed Luna off the swing. Luna fell to the ground, using her knees and hands to lift her off the ground. Hannah laughed, and Claire jumped off her swing and ran to her sister._

_ "You're so pathetic." Hannah spat as she sat on the swing._

_ Something inside Luna snapped. Luna got up, and wiped the dirt off herself. She turned and Hannah gasped at what she saw. Both of her eyes were pitch black (A/N: Not just the pupil, her whole eye.), an her hair rose up as if it were underwater._

_ "You evil little witch." Luna said as her voice sounded different. It sounded like Luna's voice, but it also sounded like someone else. Someone evil._

_ Hannah got up from the swing, and backed away as Luna got closer._

_ "I-I'm n-not a-afraid of you." Hannah stuttered out as she backed away further._

_ "Oh, you're not? Well you should be afraid of the dark." Luna said as she lifted her hand up, black mist coming out._

_ "Luna no!" shouted Claire._

_ There was a scream. But, it wasn't a little girl's scream, it was a woman's scream._

_ Luna's eyes turned back to their normal color. Her eyes widened when she realized who her victim was._

_ "Mommy? Mommy! How do I stop?" Luna asked frantically. Mable was breathing hard as the mist wrapped around her neck. It lifted Mable off the ground. The black mist created black markings that started from the neck to the face, the arms, and to the rest of the body._

_ Luna pulled her hand away, and she gripped on her hand. Luna watched as the black markings spread to the palm of her own hands to her arms. Mable dropped to the ground motionless. Luna ran to her._

_ "Mommy? Mommy? I'm so sorry! Someone help!" Luna yelled._

_ A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived. They put her on a gurney, and into the truck._

* * *

><p><em>"Mommy, I'm so sorry." Luna said. Luna refused to touch her because of what may happen. Mable caressed Luna's cheek, her fingers becoming cold.<em>

_ "Luna... It's not your fault. This is a gift, cherish it. Protect your sister, and remember, I will always love you no matter what." she said as her breathing became faster and faster._

_ Beep! Beep! Beeeeep._

_ Her mother's arm fell from her cheek, an hung to the side of the bed._

_ The line went dead... And so did she._

* * *

><p>"When my mom died, my life changed drastically. People treated me like a monster, and my own dad wouldn't even look at me in the face." Luna said as she sighed sadly, an remembered the painfully memories.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You can't go to school anymore."<em>

_ Luna couldn't believe her ears. Her father was saying to drop out of school._

_ "Dad, I need my education. I'm only 11 years old." Luna fought back._

_ It has been one year since her mother has passed away. Luna was always lonely, and most people treated her like monsters._

_ Ever since the incident, she was forced to wear gloves. The black markings on her arms disappeared, but the ones on her palms stayed. She had to wear them at all times or else whoever she touched, was a goner._

_ But that didn't stop her from going to school. She wanted to be educated and become more mature to take care of her sister, Claire._

_ Claire was only 6 years old, and she was already without a mother._

_ "I know. But people will make you feel like an outsider. It will be better for you to be home-schooled. It will also e hard on your sister, so she'll be home-school too." Her dad said, not even making eye-contact with her._

_ "No. I'll be the only one who will be home-schooled. Claire needs to grow up with friends around her, not just me, you, and a tutor. It's better this way." Luna reassured, sad that her dad won't look at her._

_ "Very well. You may go now." her dad said as he looked down at his papers and started scribbling down on them, but Luna knew it was just a blank piece of paper with random scribbles. Luna turned to leave. As she had her hand on the doorknob, she took a deep breath._

_ "Daddy?"_

_ "Yes, sweetie?" Her father asked. Even though her back was turned from him, Luna could tell that he was finally looking at her with eyes full of pity._

_ "... It's nothing. I love you." Before he could reply, Luna opened the door and left. Luna knew he wasn't going to reply back._

* * *

><p><em>"Sis? Will I ever get another mommy?" Claire asked as Luna tucked her in her bed. Luna, who was now 12 years old, looked at her little twin sister sadly.<em>

_ Luna had matured, and has become a very intelligent girl. She sighed, and sat at the edge of her bed. Luna removed a strand of hair from Claire's face._

_ "If you did, she wouldn't feel as special as mom did." Luna said. Claire smiled brightly. Luna smiled back softly. "Good night."_

_ Luna kissed Claire's forehead and got up to leave. Before she was out the door, Claire stopped her._

_ "I like it better when you act like my mommy, Luna." Claire said as she drifted off to sleep. Luna just smiled, and turned off the light. She closed the door quietly._

* * *

><p>"After that, I became really smart that I didn't need a tutor anymore. I also became a mother-like-figure to Claire, and I didn't care what anyone thought of me." Luna said as she finished her story. She looked to see what Jake's reaction was.<p>

Jake was just speechless. She had been through a lot. Her life _was_terrible, and she didn't care.

"I'm lonely." Luna stated in a monotone.

Jake was taken aback by her statement. He looked at her and noticed she wanted him to say something. He noticed in her eyes were sadness and were threatening to spill tears. He smiled softly, and patted her head.

"It's okay. You're not alone anymore." Jake stated as he smiled more.

Luna looked up at him, and she smiled. They didn't let the fact of how close they were slip their minds. He slid his hand down to her cheek and leaned in. Luna closed her eyes as their faces got closer and closer. They're lips touched, and a spark shot through them. It was amazing.

_ 'You don't have to worry, Mom. I'm really happy now.'_

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it? I think it's one of my longest chapters... Anyways. R&amp;R!<strong>

_**~superBLUEstar428**  
><em>


	10. Chapter 9: Misunderstandings and Confess

**Chapter 9: Misunderstanding and Confession  
><strong>

**Me: I know, I know. I haven't updated this story in forever. Plus, this is the last chapter. Yea, I know it just ends abruptly, but I couldn't think of anything else happening. So, sorry that you don't like the ending... I always get bad writers block. FORGIVE ME!  
>Now, let's let Dojo do the disclaimer! GO DOJO!<br>**

**Dojo: Okay! DISCLAIMER: SUPERBLUESTAR428 DOES NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN! SHE ONLY OWNS THE NEW XIAOLIN DRAGONS!**

* * *

><p><em>Suspicious. <em>That's what everyone thought as they looked at the two. Luna was just sitting down on the grass during their break, while Jake sat _very _close to her. Almost as if her were glued to her side.

"Edgar Allen Poe? Isn't he the poet who writes depressing poems?" Jake asked as her looked at her book.

"Yes. He's one of my favorite authors. His poets may be a bit depressing and scary, but they're real and based off of his life." Everyone seemed to be speechless. Luna actually spoke three long sentences. And was that...? No, it couldn't be...! Was that a small smile?

"It is something you would like." Jake said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. And Luna surprised them even more when she didn't try to remove his arm.

"And you know what I like?" The girls seemed to gasp. _FLIRTING! _They seemed to have some kind of a Flirt Alert ringing in their heads. Their eyes narrowed.

"Something weird is going on..." Kimiko said as she watched the pair continue on with their conversation as if they were the only two on the planet.

"I wonder what happened when they were at Mama's grave." Claire asked innocently, but obviously knew something was happening. Call it a sister's intuition.

"I don't know what, but we are going to find out. _Now_." Levina said as she rolled up her sleeves. From the look in her eyes, the other two got the plan Levina was implying. In their heads, they counted down. _3... 2... 1... GO!_

Immediately, the three girls dashed to Luna, picked her up and dragged her away in less than two seconds. Jake just stood there dumbfounded, his arm still around the empty space.

"WE'RE BORROWING HER FOR A SEC!" The girls yelled in unison, dragging away an also dumbfounded Luna.

* * *

><p>The three girls put the surprised girl down on the floor. Luna was surprised and a bit confused. <em>What just happened?<em>

"So Luna," Kimiko said with a mischievous smile as she looked at the girl who stopped hiding behind the pillar. "what's going on between you and Mr. Rockstar?"

Luna blushed, but turned away. "N-nothing..."

"Does it have something to do during your trip to your hometown?"

"Yes- I mean, no! No, I mean... Maybe... I-"

"Oh my gosh, it _does_!" Levina squealed as she stood up.

"So something did happen when you two were at your mother's grave!" Kimiko said as she walked towards Luna with a smirk on her face.

"No, we didn't kiss!" Luna yelled before realization hit her and covered her mouth. Claire jumped up from her seat and ran to her sister.

"You two _kissed_?" they yelled in unison as Luna blushed more.

"W-well... Maybe... B-but..."

"But _what_? You two _kissed_! It's no wonder he wants to talk to you!" Levina said with a giddy expression.

"Come on girl. Kiss and tell!" Kimiko squealed.

"Well, it was... Sort of _in the moment_ kind of thing..." Luna said bashfully as she played with her hands.

"The real question is _do_ you like him?" Claire asked, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"W-well..."

"Would you call him your boyfriend?"

"No!" Luna yelled almost too quickly. "No, he's not my boyfriend. And I don't necessarily hate him..."

"But do you like him?"

"... It's complicated."

"How so?" Luna bit her lip.

"Well, I don't want to say I _like_ him just because he _kissed_ me." Luna explained carefully. "Besides, its not like that. I told you, it was just an '_in the moment_' kind of thing."

Outside the door stood Jake. He had to go back to tell the others that it was time for lunch. He looked down at the floor sadly, a frown on his face. In his hand was a rose. He gripped it tight and hid it behind his back. He decided to act as if he never heard anything.

Jake knocked on the door before entering. "Hello, girls. Time for lunch."

"Ah, Jake. Thank you." Kimono said. Jake faked a smile. Claire, Levina, and Kimiko didn't notice, but Luna saw past his fake smile.

They all got up and walked to the dining area.

* * *

><p>Everyone immediately noticed the awkward tension of two people, who just so happens to be sitting in front of each other.<p>

Kimiko and Raimundo seemed to be looking back and forth from Luna to Jake.

Jake seemed to avoid Luna's gaze and continued to eat in silence. Luna just stared at Jake with a worried expression.

Finally, Luna was too uncomfortable to eat, so she put down her bowl and got up.

"Sorry, I think I need to take a walk." Luna said softly, but loud enough for them to hear. With that said, Luna walked out the door.

* * *

><p><em>'A walk. Walking is fine.'<em> thought Luna as she stepped outside.

She took a seat on the grass and just looked up at the sky.

Luna just thought about Jake and how awkward the situation was. Also, how he was fake smiling. Not the usual cocky, confident smile. A FAKE smile.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Things could not be any worse...

"_Princess of Darkness!_" Spoke too soon. Luna opened her eyes and came face to face with Jack Spicer.

"Jack, what do you want?" Luna spat as she glared at the red-haired boy.

"I'm here to take you back, baby!" Luna immediately kicked him in the a very sensitive spot. Jack grabbed his private place and kneeled in pain.

"_Don't. Call. Me. Baby._" she said with a deathly glare.

"_Ohh,_ feisty." Jack managed to say as he writhed in pain.

"Not in the mood." Luna said as she started to walk away. Jack the flew in front of Luna using his propellor backpack. "What?"

"Ok, I get you're in a bad mood. And you probably got in a spat with one of your fellow dragons." Jack reasoned. "So how about I take you out to cheer you up."

"Aw, Jack. That's the sweetest thing you've ever said!" Luna had a smile on her face, which stunned Jack a bit. Hope seem to light up his face. "But you lost your chance a long time ago." Deadpanned. Jack could have sworn that he shattered like a mirror.

"Than I'll have to take you by force!" Jack said as he tried to grab Luna.

* * *

><p>By the time the others came, Luna was wiping the invisible dirt off her hands. Jack laid on the ground, bruised and beaten.<p>

"_Never_ touch what's not yours." Luna explained, both hands on her hips. A glare that could kill pointed at the broken boy. "Especially, if it's a lady."

"Girl, you beat the snot out of Spicer like a wrestler tying up a bull." Clay said as he whistled.

"He tried to grab me." was her only reply.

"Still, you could have toned it down a bit." Kimiko said as she tried to stifle her laughter.

"You have to admit, though, it's pretty hilarious." Raimundo exclaimed as he laughed.

"Especially since he was given a beat down by a girl!" Levina added as she laughed as well.

"I cherish my personal space." Luna said as she adjusted her jacket. She caught Jake's eye, only for each other to avert their eyes. This went did not go unnoticed by everyone.

"Did something happen?" Raimundo whispered to Kimiko, who just mumbled a 'tell you later'.

"I think I'm going to continue my walk." Luna explained as she walked away from the group. Kimiko elbowed Jake in the arm hard with a glare that said '_go follow her_'. Jake sighed.

"Alright, alright." Jake muttered as he ran after Luna. "Luna! Wait up!"

* * *

><p>Luna stopped and turned to see Jake jogging over to her. "Yes?"<p>

"Can I walk with you? We need to talk." Jake explained as he walked next to her. Luna muttered an 'I guess.' and continued to walk.  
>They walked in silence, a very <em>awkward<em> and _uncomfortable_ silence.

Luna cleared her throat and asked, "What did you want to talk about?" Jake, almost startled by her voice, looked at her.

"It's about..." Jake seemed to hesitate before continuing, "...The kiss."

Luna blushed and looked away in order to hide her face. "W-what about it?"

"D-did it mean anything?" Jake suddenly felt angry, aggravated. "Did it mean anything to you?"

"O-of course it did!" Luna exclaimed, her blush growing deeper. "B-but then again, it doesn't." Jake's breath hitched in his throat.

"What are you-"

"We don't like each other! We can't like each other..." Luna yelled, tears threatening to drop.

"There's no rule saying we can't!"

"You're only saying that because of the kiss! We can't get closer than we already are. We both will just get hurt in the end..." No longer able to contain her tears, she let out a quiet sob.

After a few minutes of silence, Jake replied, "It's not because of the kiss."

"Yes, it is-"

"No its not! You can't just decide for me! I LIKE YOU! I REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU!" He confessed. His face flushed, but had a look of confidence. "Whenever I see you, my heart beats like crazy. I always think of ways to see you smile. Isn't that what love makes you do?"

"Y-you don't mean th-" before she could finish her sentence, Jake grabbed the sides of her face and brought his lips to hers. Luna's eyes widened, only for them to close and kiss back. Luna melted into the kiss, and she felt every ounce of Jake's feelings being poured out into it.

When he pulled away, he looked at her tear-filled eyes. "I meant that." He used his thumb to wipe away the tears. "I love you, Luna."

At that moment, Luna couldn't feel happier. She gave a bright smile and brought her lips to Jake again, catching him in surprise.

* * *

><p>"You have all proved your strengths in the time you have been here. You have face challenges and learned to overcome obstacles." The four had astonished looks on there faces. They were given their belts, which they gladly accepted. Raimundo gave them a bow. The four bowed back.<p>

It had been a few days later that they were given this surprise. The Wudai warriors were actually planning it.

"This is amazing!" Levina said as she wrapped the belt around her waist.

"Definitely." Claire said a huge smile on her face as she twirled around. "What do you think Omi?" Omi blushed.

"It most definitely fits you well." Omi replied as Claire smiled.

"To think we'd make it this far." Luna said as she adjusted her belt. Jake chuckled next to her.

"Do you doubt we couldn't?" Jake said with another laugh.

"I would have given us another year." Luna said with a small smile. Her statement made Jake laugh again.

"Congratz, partners." Clay exclaimed as he gave all four a huge hug.

"Gee, thanks, Clay." Jake managed to say. "But, we're losing oxygen here!" With that, Clay let go, and they were all out of breath.

"Sorry, partners." Clay said embarrassed.

"It's fine." They all managed to say. The Wudai Warriors and Shoku Leader smiled at them.

"Today, you will begin your lives as Xiaolin Apprentices. Congratulations!" With that, they all cheered.

Sure, they may come across some obstacles. But they would overcome them together. Nothing can defeat them as long as they stay a team.

Jake and Luna smiled at each other. Jake squeezed Luna's hand, and Luna smiled even more.

Definitely, they can overcome it all. Together.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yeah, I know. Cliche ending. I couldn't think of something good to end it with! Sorry! To those who really like this story, sorry if you were let down because of this ending. It's all because I didn't know where else this story would go. I also simply lost interest in it. Sure, it's an awesome show, but I just lost interest. So, if you want, take a look at my other stories. If you are a Teen Titan fan I recommend you read my crossover wit Young Justice. If you like Zero no Tsukaima (aka Familiar of Zero), then I recommend you read my ZnT fanfic 'Familiar of Zero's Son'. I also have some Danny Phantom oneshots if you like that!<br>**

**Anyways, thank you to those who have reviewed and read! Thank you so much!  
><strong>

**All the characters that were in this story: THANK YOU FOR READING 'The New Xiaolin Dragons'!  
><strong>

**Thank you, really. :)  
><strong>

**~Superbluestar  
><strong>


	11. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: DELETION!

**So, I have decided to delete this story and probably a few others. I just lost interest in some of these stories that I started and never finished. In truth, my writing was very... Embarrassing... I mean, A Different Story was my first ever story but let's be honest: it was terrible. The New Xiaolin Dragons... I just- I can't even go back to reread it. It was _that_ bad. And so I decided to delete these stories. A lot people seemed to have like Familiar of Zero's Son, so maybe sometime in the future I'll continue it.**

**Don't think I'm no longer interested in Danny Phantom, Xiaolin Showdown, or Gakuen Alice. I very much love them, but I'm not as passionate about it like I used to be (well, Danny Phantom I'm still a bit passionate about). If anyone wants to adopt my stories, please do so. But please notify me first about it and give me ownership of the idea :) **

**So I will be deleting the stories listed below in probably two weeks: **

_**1) A Different Story**_

_**2) The New Xiaolin Dragons**_

_**3) Lost and Found**_

**The two stories that will be on a (temporary) HIATUS: **

_**1) Familiar of Zero's Son**_

_**2) Future of the Forgotten. **_

****I really want to focus on _The Return_ (Teen Titans/Young Justice crossover) and _Across the Mortal Dimensions_ (A multiple fanfic universe), I am currently in the process of rewriting both stories. ****

**I'm sorry if you were all hoping a continuation to one of the listed deleting stories, but I just could not expand my thoughts on it any longer. In truth, I had not planned out any of the stories I have posted. I've decided I wanted to plan everything out first because if I did not, I would run out of ideas if I kept writing it on the spot. I want to be more consistent with you guys, so I've come to this decision. **

******Thank** you for all the support up until now. I was really grateful to see a lot of people favoriting my stories and putting them on their alerts, as well as putting me as one of your favorite authors. I hope that you will continue to read my other stories as well! ****

****Until next time,****

****~Superbluestar428****


End file.
